russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Maya Loves Sir Chief
Maya Loves Sir Chief is a Philippine situational comedy sitcom which premiered on IBC on November 30, 2013 and on December 1, 2013 on Global IBC, one week after its original premiere. It is also broadcast worldwide on Global IBC. It is topbilled by Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap. The family-romance comedy sitcom is a tandem project for the character Maya dela Rosa and Richard "Sir Chief" Lim in the couple of the family and the longest-running primetime comedy sitcom in Philippine television history. Also, they both Jodi and Richard are reunited for the another project starred in the network's successful daytime hit teleseye Be Careful With My Heart on ABS-CBN, which is already premiered in July 9, 2012. Overview IBC continues its successful strategy of offering viewers a different kind of entertainment by breaking the usual habit of traditional television with its upcoming weekend primetime sitcom offering, is now comes to sitcom for the romantic comedy in the title called Maya Loves Sir Chief. The talent of serious funny of entertain top-billed by the leading lady Jodi Sta. Maria labeled as the Philippine Comedy Queen, Concert Queen and TV Sitcom Queen and the veteran actor Richard Yap become the leading man are in the main casts of the sitcom on Philippine television in imparts of a Filipino family values in the family situation. Director for the sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief is comedy master Malu Sevilla and Mervyn B. Brondial, who has helmed many of IBC’s most successful sitcoms, which include the old classic sitcoms Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, Hapi House, Sitak ni Jack and Barrio Balimbing. With Maya Loves Sir Chief, we aim to bring back the glory days of primetime comedies. This sitcom carries a different, but light and funny storyline, and is bannered by a unique mix of cast members, which should already get the viewers excited to see how everything and everyone will work out. 'Synopsis' Upon arrival in Manila, Maya discovers that the woman who had offered work overseas had swindled her. Maya is stuck in Manila with no money or place to go. Ironically, Richard is her last hope because of his influence in the airline industry. The story is about a beginning at the wealthy widower Richard Lim known as Sir Chief (Richard Yap) is the owner and president of the famous, who reminds his of his world. A simple girl Maya dela Rosa (Jodi Sta. Maria) who has together with the latter's family under one roof at the names on the street becoming a nanny for a wealthy family in Manila and pregnant with his children (which are revealed to be twins) with Thirdy de Roso (Thirdy Lacson) in this place of hometown reminds her. Money is often less than the living expenses and household repairs. Her older sister, Cristina Rose, and Cristina's son are introduced as tour guides in their hometown of San Nicolas with their mother runs. Cristina Rose hopes to work at sea, while Maya dreams of becoming a flight stewardess. One rainy night, after an attempt to fix the roof, Cristina breaks her leg and is thus unable to complete her schooling to become a seafarer with a large medical bill. Maya and Sir Chief agrees to become a maid and nanny in their household for the family. He offers Maya to become his youngest daughter's (who has selective mutism) temporary nanny in exchange for his help. Maya agrees to become a maid and nanny in his household. On them of the best actor Joe Ramirez (Jon Santos) on the leading man of comedian parody and ghost away to the comedy houses while same of Mae de Lee (Sheng Belmonte) on the way of John Revilla (Carlo Lazerna) and Andres Agnes (Andrea del Rosario). Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' * Jodi Sta. Maria as Maya dela Rosa-Lim * Richard Yap as Richard "Ser Chief" Lim * Thirdy Lacson as Thirdy de Roso * Mutya Orquia as Abigail Ruth "Abby" Lim 'Supporting Cast' * Aldred Nasayao as Cristina Rose "Kute" dela Rosa * Gloria Sevilla as Felicidad "Manang Fe" Marcelo * Jon Santos as Joe Ramirez * Sheng Belmonte as Mae de Lee * Ronnie Ricketts as Ronnie Benson * Andrea del Rosario as Andres Agnes * Phillip Salvador as Fernando Santos, Jr. * Jade Lopez as Jen Salvasto * Paolo Serrano as Rommo Delos * Joy Viado as Dorina "Doris" Malasig * Arlene Tolibas as Isabel "Sabel" Fortuna * JM Ibañez as Pocholo "Cho/Junior Pards" Macavinta * Divina Valencia as Conchita "Mamang" dela Paz * Rudy Fernandez as Rodolfo Santos * Carla Castelo as Andrea Larrosa * Isabella Gomez as Selano Aguilar * Blakdyak as Barbado Pillar * Rocio Olbes as Jamelly Madogian * Ruby Rodriguez as Teresita dela Rosa * Pio Balbuena as Polo Rediko * Micah Muñoz as Jose Mari "Joma" Adriano * Vandolph Quizon as Ramon Marcelino "Lino" 'Guest Cast' * RJ Ledesma as Peter Yap * Nadine Lustre as Sandy Salvador * AJ Muhlach as Martin Buenavista * Mayor Alfredo Lim as himself * AfterImage as himself (singing Tag-Araw) * Marlo Mortel as Nicolo Angelo "Nic-Nic" Cortez * Janella Salvador as Nikki-Grace Lim * Ramon Bautista as Vincet de Zandos * Freddie Aguilar as Freddie Guizon (singing Magdalena) * Abra as Abra (himself) * Raymart Santiago as Raymart Yap * Anja Aguilar as Anja Geronimo * Jaime Fabregas as Jimmy Fabregas (himself) * Ces Quesada as Ces Quenzada * Alma Moreno as Alma (herself) * Thyro Alfaro as Chris Alfaro * Joey de Leon as Joey de Guzman (he will trbute to home of IBC family member for 18 years) * Josh Santana as Joshua Santos * Dingdong Avanzado as Martin Avanzado * Shanne Velasco as Shanne dela Cruz 'Former Cast' * Carlo Lazerna as John Revilla Reception 'Ratings' On January 25, 2014 remains a solid performer for the network in a most-watched sitcom as it recorded 35% against the rival sitcoms Phalibasa Lalake and Vampire Ang Daddy Ko. According to data released by Kantar Media, the comedy sitcom debuted with 23.4% household rating (Total Philippines = Urban and Rural households) of television viewers across the Philippines, and premiered strongly dominated its competitor Phalibasa Lalake with 17.5% and Vampire Ang Daddy Ko with only 16.8%. Despite its primetime schedule, it had ranks also behind NBA, Lunch Break, PBA, Ultraman Tiga, ONE FC, La Teniente, The Million Second Quiz, Sandy's Romance, Born to be a Superstar, Happy TODAS and Viva Box Office for the highest rating of television viewers for a Saturday daytime and primetime television program. As of its second episode, the show had an average of 21.9% of viewers per episode across the country despite its late night airing. Since then, Maya Loves Sir Chief's ratings proved that it is the #1 primtime comedy sitcom on Philippine TV, according to Kantar Media (Urban+Rural households) ratings. As of August 16, 2014, the show reaching the record-breaking TV ratings with 35.4% audience share, compared to the rivals of Home Sweetie Home with 24.8% which is top-billed by John Lloyd Cruz and Toni Gonzaga, and Pepito Manaloto with 15.7% starring Michael V. focusing on the Filipino family values. Merchandise 'Soundtrack' The Maya Loves Sir Chief Soundtrack album was released under the music recording company IBC Records on January 25, 2014. The show's original soundtrack, which has the theme song was sung by Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap. The network's original soundtrack was also became the number 1 top-selling OPM album in the Philippines. 'Track listing' # Maya Loves Sir Chief (composed by Lito Camo) - Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap # I Will Be Here (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Richard Yap # Bakit (Imelda Papin) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Jodi Sta. Maria # Sorry Na, Pwede Ba? (composed by Vehnee Saturno and Freddie Saturno) - Richard Yap # My Girl, My Woman, My Friend (composed by Jose Mari Chan) - Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap # Aray (Mae Rivera) (composed by Larry Hermoso) - Jodi Sta. Maria # Torete (composed by Christian Martinez) - Jodi Sta.Maria # The Way You Look Tonight (composed by Larry Hermoso) - Richard Yap # You (The Carpenters) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Jodi Sta. Maria # Suddenly (Cliff Richard) (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap Movie On February 27, 2014, after the successful hit sitcom, the romantic comedy is entered into a movie scene called Maya Loves Sir Chief: The Movie. The first-ever movie was released with the movie version of the top-rated sitcom on February 28, 2014 under the movie production outfit IBC Films. The film distributed by IBC Home Video, Viva Video and Video City on March 3, 2014. Awards and recognizion 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' * 2014 Winner, Best TV Comedy Program 'Bataan Peninsula State University: Kagitingan Awards' * 2014 Winner, Pinaka-Magiting na Programang Pantelebisyon 'Mabini Media Awards' * 2014 Winner, Best Television Comedy 'USTv Student Choice Awards' * 10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of Comedy Program Stars) - Won (Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap) * 10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of Comedy Program) - Won 'Gandingan: UPLB Isko't Iska's Broadcast Choice Awards Awards' * Gandingan 2014: The 76th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards (Best Comedy Program) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' * 2013 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won Trivia * Jodi and Richard are also appearing the daytime seryes Be Careful With My Heart on ABS-CBN. * This is Jodi and Richard's first tandem project for IBC. Jodi Sta. Maria is one of IBC's contract comedy leading lady thru Kapinoy Talent Center. * The theme song of Maya Loves Sir Chief performed by Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap. * It also became Jodi and Richard's first ever comedy series on IBC for the new sitcom and a new face in primetime to the Philippine showbiz industry. See also * Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap topbills in Sir Chief Loves Maya * IBC is Most-Watched No.3 TV Network for 2013 * IBC New Shows: I Love Kapinoy - TV Plug and Official Music Video * "13 ORIGINAL MOVIE" every Tuesday Night this January, line-up revealed! * IBC Airs Comprehensive Coverage of Sochi 2014 Olympic Games * IBC turns 54 * Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya, Top on TV, Soon in Movies! * IBC ‘The Kapinoy Network’ Launches New Shows * The Kapinoy Network Program Lineup * Channel 13 'fights' once more * Richard Yap-Jodi Sta. Maria starrer Sir Chief Loves Maya emerges as most watched program on Saturday * IBC’s Net Income Jumps to 15% in 2013 * It's Great to be at Home Kapinoy * New Brews at IBC, The Superstar Network * Ito'ng Bagong Channel mga Kapinoy * Raymart Santiago as Action Star, Guests on 'Maya Loves Sir Chief' as Sir Chief a Tawa * ‘Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 Day’ Draw Superstars on Fans’ Faces * Tangga Queen Alma Moreno is Back while Joins in ‘Maya Loves Sir Chief’ * Laurenti Dyogi, Head of IBC Entertainment TV * IBC-13 is still getting champion as “The Country’s Third Leading TV Station” * IBC-13 Releases 2014 Station ID Titled ‘Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13’ * Maya Loves Sir Chief tops the TV ratings and with the special guest Joey de Leon on August 23 * IBC-13 emerges as a strong player in the clash of the networks * IBC-13 Christmas Station ID 2014 - Isang Bawat Christmas * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV References External links * Official Website * Maya Loves Sir Chief on Facebook * Maya Loves Sir Chief on Twitter Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:Philippine television sitcoms Category:2013 Philippine television series debuts Category:Romantic comedy television series